Forge Your Destiny
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests de:Schicksalsschmied Walkthrough *Talk to Jaucribaix, in Norg on the upper level at the end of the hallway, (K-8), who will tell you about the ways of a samurai. **He requests a Bomb Steel and Sacred Branch and will tell you that if you want to know how to get those items to go talk to his assistants. *Go down the long steps and talk to Aeka, (I-8), who will give you the Oriental Steel. *Next talk to Ranemaud, (I-7), who will give you the Sacred Sprig. :If you need to reacquire these items (if you drop them or fail to defeat the NM), you can purchase them from these NPCs. Aeka will demand one Darksteel Ore for payment, and Ranemaud will want one Platinum Ore and two Gold Ore. *Using the Sacred Sprig and Oriental Steel, you must now retrieve the Sacred Branch and Bomb Steel. The following two steps can be done in either order. The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Obtain a Hatchet and go to the far east end of The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah. **If multiple players in a party are completing this quest simultaneously, only one of them needs a hatchet. *At K-10 there is a pathway which leads to an unmapped area. Continue east straight to L-10 where you will see a large tree. There are rocks at the base of the tree that you can climb up in order to get close enough to the ??? to initiate the next sequence. *Trade or use your hatchet on the ??? and a Guardian Treant will spawn. (Your hatchet will not be consumed.) **Guardian Treant has a 10 minute respawn timer. *Kill the Guardian Treant and trade the Sacred Sprig to the ??? to receive the Sacred Branch. ** Multiple people can trade the Sacred Sprig to the ??? to receive the Sacred Branch after the NM has been killed. You do not need to kill an NM for each person that requires a Sacred Branch. Konschtat Highlands *Go to D-8 in Konschtat Highlands and look for the ??? inside a cave. *Trade the Oriental Steel to the ??? and Forger will spawn. When killed, Forger will drop one Bomb Steel. **Note that should you fail to defeat Forger, you will need to return to Aeka with a Darksteel Ore for a replacement Oriental Steel. **If there is more than one person with a Oriental Steel, it seems you have to wait a minute or two before you can respawn Forger even though the ??? is still there. *Once you have obtained the Sacred Branch and Bomb Steel, return to Norg and trade them to Jaucribaix. He will inform you that your reward will be ready in 3 in-game days (nearly 3 real life hours). *Return later and speak with Jaucribaix for a cutscene, in which Gilgamesh will hand you your Mumeito and give you the ability to become a Samurai. ** The Mumeito is used during the Samurai AF Great Katana quest (The Sacred Katana). It is advisable to hold on to this weapon in storage; if it was dropped you will need to pay Ranemaud 30,000 gil in order to obtain a new Mumeito after you have accepted the quest.